


Unkillable

by JayBirdObsession



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Rose volvió a sentir una horrible punzada en su vientre - Jay ... algo no... Aaaaah - gritó ella.Jason miró con horror como la sangre corría de entre las piernas de Rose - ¡Harley necesitamos asistencia aquí! -ladrón desesperado cargando a Rose, corriendo hacia el pobre e improvisado hospital que habían construido. Se movió esquivando a cuanta gente se interponía en su camino, su bebé y novia estaban en riesgo inminente.Rose no había dejado de gritar o quejarse, Harley rápidamente se movió - Recuestala aquí Jason - pidió moviendo una mesa con equipo médico. Así lo hizo Jason, de inmediato empezó a ayudar a Harley con la intravenosa. - ¡Oh por dios! - grito Harley. Ante sus horrorizados y gritos de Rose una pequeña mano con garras salia del abdomen
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Cassandra Sandsmark, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unkillable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116879) by [JayBirdObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession), [phoenix (JayBirdObsession)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/phoenix)



_**ROSEEEE** \- un grito desgarrador salió de su boca, impotente observaba las hordas de zombies de la ecuación antivida dirigiéndose hacia ella. Rose blandió su espada, disparo resistió el ataque pero no pudo evitar ser mordida._

_Ella estaba transformándose, su rostro se torció en una mueca atemorizante, con un gruñido se arrojó hacia él. Hood trago sus emociones, apuntó con su arma, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para que su mano no vacilará, apuntó a la cabeza, las lágrimas amenazaban con nublar su vista, era un trabajo que tenía que ejecutarse y apretó el gatillo. El sonido retumbó, la bala atravesó la cabeza de Rose haciendo que ella colapsara en el piso._

_A pesar de los gritos Hood corrió hacia el cuerpo de Rose y la tomó en sus brazos. - Vamos nena tu puedes hacerlo - suplico mirando el cuerpo sin vida, su mano se deslizó al abdomen de ella donde su hijo no nato se encontraba._

_Un jadeo, ella abrió los ojos de golpe, las balas y conjuros eran lanzados hacia todos lados zumbando a su alrededor - Arriba - gruño Hood, no eran tiempos de abrazos o palabras suaves, si no de sobrevivir. Hood levanto a Rose de un solo tirón, ambos iniciaron a replegarse entre disparos para mantener a los no muertos lejos de ellos. Constantine abrió el portal que los llevaría de vuelta. Ambos entraron al final._

_Jason retiró su casco - Rose ¿estas bien? - pregunto escaneando la con la mirada preocupada._

_-Sí, Jason estoy bien, no soy tan frágil - se quejo ella sacudiéndose al hombre sobreprotector - bien sabes que .. auch - ella se encogió sobre su vientre._

_-Nena - Jason jadeo volviéndola a tomar de la cintura._

_Rose volvió a sentir una horrible punzada en su vientre - Jay ... algo no... **Aaaaah** \- gritó ella._

_Jason miró con horror como la sangre corría de entre las piernas de Rose - ¡ **Harley necesitamos asistencia aquí!** -ladrón desesperado cargando a Rose, corriendo hacia el pobre e improvisado hospital que habían construido. Se movió esquivando a cuanta gente se interponía en su camino, su bebé y novia estaban en riesgo inminente._

_Rose no había dejado de gritar o quejarse, Harley rápidamente se movió - Recuestala aquí Jason - pidió moviendo una mesa con equipo médico. Así lo hizo Jason, de inmediato empezó a ayudar a Harley con la intravenosa. - ¡Oh por dios! - grito Harley. Ante sus horrorizados y gritos de Rose una pequeña mano con garras salia del abdomen de Rose algo parecía estar comiendo las entrañas, por un momento Rose se quedó quieta con los ojos en blanco sangrando por cada cavidad posible, la boca, orejas, lagrimales, genitales y el gran hueco de su estómago que se movía incesantemente. Sonidos de crujido de huesos, algo atragantándose, luego una cabeza, un feto horriblemente deformado con ojos inyectados de sangre soltó un chillido escalofriante sonó por todo el pequeño hospital. Esa cosa no era su hijo, ya no más, el bebé había sido infectado y devorado lo que quedaba de Rose. Esa maldita cosa brinco sobre Harley y la atacó._

_Todo se volvió un caos, ahora el uno de los ultimos jardines seguros, sin infección donde por cinco años habían podido tener un respiro los sobreviviente se había roto gracias a la falta de precaución de la pareja. Jason buscaba sus municiones mientras los niños gritaban por ayuda, Harley y el bebé ya habían infectado a varios dentro del recinto. Jason giro a toda velocidad, pero antes de lograr hacer el disparo el horrible feto le cayó en el rostro._

Con un jadeo abrió los ojos fijos en el techo verde. Su corazón bombeaba de forma acelerada al igual que su pecho subía y bajaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento de recuperarse. Los días habían sido difíciles la amenaza de los infectados cada vez era más eminente, los habían abandonado a su suerte. Pero no había reproches, que más podían hacer, como decía el fallecido Dick "No siempre puedes salvarlos a todos" una mano se deslizó por su pecho desnudo. 

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos - murmuró ella adormilada mientras pegaba su cuerpo desnudo al de él.

Jason suspiró acomodando el brazo para que Rose se apoya por completo en su hombro. La cabellera blanca reposa confortablemente sobre el costado de Jason quien aprovecha para darle un beso en la base de la cabeza antes de estrujarla con sus dos brazos. - Sería tan agradable que esto durara para siempre - suspiro Jason.

Rose levantó el rostro somnoliento, entrecerró su ojo -¡ Agradable para ti! - se quejo ella - tu no tienes que lidiar con las náuseas matutinas.

Jason soltó una suave carcajada. - Querida Rose no es mi culpa que tus anticonceptivos y mis condones estuvieran ya caducos - jodidos dioses pensó Jason, nunca quiso ser padre, no con su historia de vida y referencias, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ahora con la población diezmando, la humanidad cubriendo sus espaldas habían logrado llegar a un especie de equilibrio, eso sí no parecían más villanos o superhéroes infectados. A escasos casi dos meses el bebé que cargaba en el vientre Rose era todo un reto, la pareja se debatía entre conservarlo o tener que interrumpir el embarazo. No por no ser un feliz accidente, sino por los horrores que podían venir en el futuro. Para su pesar los héroes habían hecho más mal que bien, al infectarse se volvieron una terrible amenaza y la amazona aún estaba suelta por el mundo atacando a los pocos sobrevivientes. Cada salida del jardín protegido por Ivy era un riesgo a ser infectado. Rose al igual que si padre Slade era inmune, pero Jason insistía en que redujera las salidas, no sabían si el bebé pudiera ser afectado. Los días de desesperanza se habían transformado en noches frenéticas de pasión brusca entre ellos dos, tropezaban, caían encima de cualquier cosa, chupaban y mordían sus cuerpos con desesperación en un intento de entumecer los horrores y desesperanza que el destino les ofrecía dia a dia. A la mañana siguiente eran devueltos los guerreros a la lucha donde si tenían suerte solo un manojo de personas sobreviven mientras los cuerpos se pudren a sus pies y otros cuerpos putrefactos los atacan.

-Necesito una ducha - Jason beso los carnosos labios de Rose, intentó separarse pero Rose lo sujeto devolviendo el beso con más pasión aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-No tan rápido - se quejó ella lanzando una pierna al costado de Jason para situarse arriba, balanceo sus caderas para provocarlo mientras sus labios se unían de nuevo y sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo que del hombre que ya había memorizado cada una de las sensibilidades.

Jason rió entre dientes sobre los labios de Rose - alguien no tuvo suficiente anoche - declaró, ella acarició la longitud semiduro provocando un gemido al hombre debajo - Joder Rose vas a ser mi muerte. - suspiro entregándose a sus deseos para fundirse de nuevo en su novia, bueno si podía darle ese título. Nunca hablaron de compromisos, solo se dejaron llevar uno al otro, sin saber si su relación podría llegar a más o solo seria como en el pasado, pelear contra otros a veces entre ellos para luego terminar revolcándose entre las sábanas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Cierra la boca y disfruta tu regalo de cumpleaños abuelo - jadeo ella en su oído.

-¡Oye! solo solo cumplo 28, todavía son un polluelo - gruñó tirando de la blanca cabellera para ponerla debajo de él y con un rápido movimiento tomó la cadera de Rose haciéndola girar sobre su estómago - Voy a follarte hasta que camines como Bambi sobre el hielo, veremos quien es la abuela aquí - volvió a gruñir acertando una nalgada en el trasero de Rose lo que provocó que ella chillara sorprendida.

Unas horas después salieron ya listos y desayunados para iniciar el día, requerían buscar víveres, medicamentos y cualquier cosa con vida que estuviera aun afuera. - Muchachos - chillo Harley corriendo hacia ellos. - encontramos un búnker, es necesario que vayan lo antes posible, gran cantidad de la ecuación está en camino. 

Jason asintió a Harley luego se dirigió hacia Rose - Olvidalo Hood - gruño ella colocando su máscara. Jason retorció la boca nadie sabía todavía del bebé en camino y no lo harían hasta que ambos llegaran a un acuerdo en firme. Ella se acercó a Jason una vez que Harley se alejó - Estoy embaraza, no lisiada. 

-Maldita sea Rose - murmuró mientras caminaban hacia los otros - no me gusta cuando te expones tú y a nuestro hijo.

Rose tiro agresivamente el brazo de Jason - No soy una inconsciente, no pondré en riesgo la vida de nuestro hijo - siseo. - aprende a confiar idiota, mira quien habla de ponerse en riesgo constante - Rose siguió con su letanía hasta que llegaron con los otros. 

Constantine entrecerró los ojos cuando llegó la pareja, Rose se veía molesta, Hood difícil de decirlo con su casco puesto. - ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

-Cierra la boca - gruñeron al unísono Jaso y Rose.

Constantine se alistó - por eso no me comprometo. Hay vamos Shadowpact - se burló. Zatanna y Constantine empezaron el conjuro, el portal se abrió y todos entraron a la refriega. Para tranquilidad de Jason todo fue relativamente fácil, en poco tiempo se encargaron de las amenazas. Swamp Thing aprecio hablando de un jardín en Australia entonces el equipo se dividió.

Una vez que Hood y Ravager llevaron a los rescatados al jardín donde explicaron que los otros habían ido a Australia, Hood y Ravager permanecieron en guardia, fueron a atender los suministros mientras se les encontraba lugar a los rescatados. Parecía que no había pasado mucho cuando escucharon personas corriendo y algunos gritos. No parecía nada grave pero decidieron recuperar sus armas y saber que pasaba. De salida Jason casi se estrella con Cass - Lo siento Cass - Jason la sujeto. - ¿sabes que pasa fuera? - Cass sacudió la cabeza. - Bien vamos.

Black Bat y Hood se dirigieron donde se veía claramente por que las personas estaban conmocionadas. Una enorme nave o un pedazo de una nave había sido trasportada a mitad del jardín. Jason y Cass se acercaron con cautela, asombrados miraron rostros que nunca pensaron volver a ver en su vida. Los corazones de Cassandra y Jason latieron fuerte cuando uno de esos rostros era el de Damian Wayne, cuánto había crecido. A sus 20 años casi había alcanzado el tamaño de su padre, su complexión era musculosa pero todavía juvenil, completamente vestido del murciélago. Jason sintió como el calor se extendía por su pecho, el más pequeño de sus hermanos había sobrevivido, pobre chico, en un dia perdio tanto, a su padre, a Dick, su familia por completo devastada. -¿Damian? - Jason lo llamo, el chico tenso los músculos, lentamente giro.

Los ojos de Damian se agrandaron cuando distinguió entre la multitud a Jason Todd y Cassandra Cain, no podía creerlo. No toda su familia había desaparecido, por su puesto si alguien de ellos iba a sobrevivir sería Jason, demasiado obstinado para morir o quedarse muerto. Y Cass era otra apuesta segura, siempre una peleadora. Cuánto habían crecido sus dos hermanos desde su ausencia, Cass todavia se veia juvenil, no había cambiado mucho. Pero Jason se veía diferente, nunca pensó que sus rasgos se vieran más endurecidos de cuando lo vio la última vez, lucía con una apariencia de cansancio crónico, seguro por la lucha diaria, a diferencia de él, de seguro Jason no había tenido mucha tregua en la tierra. -¡ Jason, Cass sobrevivieron! - exclamó asombrado.

-Y tú ahora eres Batman - habló con gran tranquilidad Jason, sin sarcasmo, burlas o algún tipo de emoción. Eso sacudió a Damian internamente. Por edad y experiencia debió ser Jason quien llevará el manto de Batman, una vez más lo había dejado atrás, esta vez fue el mismo Damian quien lo hizo, no había nadie más a quien culpar, todos se habían ido. Pero ante su dolor de pérdida no tenía cabeza para más, todo le llegó como una ola devastadora. En un momento hablaba con su padre y al siguiente su padre ya no era más, solo un monstruo infectado al que Alfred tuvo que dispararle.

_Cuando llegó a la cueva y vio las lápidas talladas por la mano de Jason, cada uno con una inscripción que seria única venida del corazón de Jason, como siempre la relación entre él y Bruce era tan complicada " **Bruce Wayne** ", **"padre"** algo que que debió romperse internamente el corazón a Jason, siempre busco merecer el amor de un padre, Damian pensó que ese puente se había quemado entre ellos, pero Jason era una persona tan complicada para Damian, nunca logró saber como reaccionaria **impredecible** , lo llamaba su padre"; **"Mentor"** como segundo señalando un tipo de respeto silencioso; **"Bastardo"** como era de esperarse, sin embargo Damian hubiera apostado que seria lo primero que a Jason le dictaría el corazón no importaba las veces que Grayson le dijera que Jason los amaba con ferocidad, que siempre estaba cuidando la espalda de ellos sin importar las peleas, las familias pelean, pero se apoyaban, pero para Damian solo tenía un hermano y ese era Richard Grayson. Que equivocado había estado. Extrañamente al final " **Batman",** tal vez por que era la parte que Jason más odiaba de Bruce, por que Batman siempre fue el motivo de pelea entre ellos, tal vez la promesa de llevar el manto, tal vez Bruce siendo Batman. Damian simplemente no lo sabía. _

_La siguiente lápida lo sorprendió **"Dick Grayson"** descrito como hermano, de todas las palabras ¿por qué hermano?, no chico dorado, Dickface o el perfecto Robin. Damian cayó en la cuenta que ambos habían perdido también un hermano, una familia. " **Nightwing" "Él único que creció"** , entonces Damian lo entendió, Jason no solo definió en las lápidas lo que sentía por ellos, si no lo que los definía, su padre por todas las cosas era Batman y Grayson era el unico que habia actuado con madurez, desde siendo hermano mayor, hasta casi padre de Damian. _

_Yendo en contra de todas las apuestas después de la de si padre la lápida que más le dolió fue la de " **Tim Drake"** el chico que parecía que le habían puesto una diana en sus espaldas, Damian había intentado asesinarlo al igual que Todd, solo que Damian lo hizo una vez, no dos veces como Hood, lo atacó en numerables ocasiones, tanto Drake como Todd fueron víctimas de su mezquindad en repetidas ocasiones, nunca se disculpó sin embargo Drake no lo odiaba y lo hacia, simplemente dejaba el rencor a un lado, era la culpa la que dolía picando más en su piel cuando leyó " **Amigo"** título que Todd no regalaba a cualquiera, es más no sabía si había alma en la tierra capaz de portarlo, Todd fue un lobo solitario desde niño, una gargola el único amigo de la niñez de Todd, le explicó su padre una vez que ambos subieron a la gargola acto que le parecio estupido a Damian, esa noche su padre buscaba a su segundo hijo desaparecido por enésima vez, habían escuchado rumores que Hood estaba en la ciudad, Barbara había pedido su ayuda para encontrarlo, por algún motivo Hood se notaba extraño, distraído, abatido fue la palabra que eligió Barbara. Damian solo podía imaginar el dolor de Todd al enterrar tal vez a su único amigo sobre la tierra, sin embargo Todd había logrado derribar todo los muros no solo para lograr el perdón de Drake, si no ambos formaron un lazo más allá de la hermandad de los petirrojos. **"Robin" "el mejor de nosotros"** una declaración justa escrita de la propia mano de Todd. Fue ahí donde Damian casi se rompe, pero soportó hasta que Step lo tomó en sus brazos y pudo llorar su pérdida. rompió._

Ahí estaba ese ahora hombre, se veía equilibrado, cansado pero por fin en paz. -Te ves bien - la voz de Cass lo sacó de sus pensamientos. 

-Batman...Bruce -corrigió - dijo que quería que yo lo tuviera - por un momento se miró así mismo con orgullo, luego devolvió la vista hacia Cass y Jason. Titubeó, tal vez era injusto que el mismo portará el manto dirigiéndose a Jason preguntó - ¿Estás bien con esto?

Una creciente incertidumbre rodea al joven Damian, odiaba no poder leer a este Jason maduro, hecho hombre que lo miro con tranquilidad, arrugó un poco la frente y contestó con voz tranquila - Tu padre hizo un montón de malas decisiones - Damian trago, no quería estar en desacuerdo con el único sobreviviente de su familia, ambos ya han pasado por mucho.

Jason miró con orgullo al joven que tenía frente a él, se permitió contraer hacia arriba la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba y la izquierda - Esta no es una de ellas - envolvió a Damian con un fuerte y cálido abrazo, Damian recargo la cabeza en uno de los hombros de Jason, él hombre era ahora más alto de lo que fue si padre. Jason no era un abrazador como Dick, pero su abrazo se sintió como los de su padre, aun un poco más especial, era cálido, pero a la vez fuerte, sin miedo a romperlo lo apretó por un corto lapso pero no rompió el abrazo de inmediato - Es bueno verte Damian - se separaron y Damian vio verdadera felicidad en su hermano. Ven vamos a ver a los otros y luego buscaremos unos aposentos para ustedes.

Cuando llegaron donde estaba el alboroto la cabeza de Cyborg aseguraba que había una cura, Jason se puso junto a Ravager, la afirmación fue dolorosa - Nosotros destruimos cada portador de la ecuación anti-vida que nos encontramos.

Rose sintió que su corazón se dividía en dos recordando a su padre, a todos los que dieron la vida porque ellos sobrevivieran, por su mente paso cada ser querido que habían muerto en sus manos - Incluyendo familia y amigos - añadió con voz temblorosa. Rose se alejó unos pasos, mientras escuchaba a Harley declarar que cada uno de ellos pudo haber sobrevivido, no quería ser abrazada, se rompería y necesitaba seguir siendo fuerte.

Jason, tanto como Damian cubrieron sus rostros con su respectiva máscara o casco para ocultar su dolor - No había forma que ninguno de nosotros lo supiera - aseguro Damian ahora como Batman en un intento de confortar a los presentes mediante la razón, pero se percató que Cassie la Wonder Girl abandonó el lugar cabizbaja. Damian la siguió para darle soporte a su amiga. -¿Estas bien Cassie?

-No - ella contestó con voz firme antes de quebrarse - Wonder Woman se fue, yo no...yo no puedo lidiar con eso - ella sollozo abrazándose así misma - No puedo verla...Perder a Diana dos veces.

A Damian le dio más de lo que imaginaba verla así, la entendía. Damian se retiró la mascara, se permitió expresar su empatía y preocupación por su amiga que poco a poco en esos cinco años se había metido un poco más en su corazón - Lo se. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Estoy aquí, para ti - Cassie lo miro, se reconoció en los ojos preocupados de Damian con el que había formado un lazo sentimental. Se permitió sucumbir en un dulce beso, luego en otro y sin darse cuenta las hormonas juveniles exigían sustituir el dolor con otra cosa más. Damian la cargo, Cassie enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él, caminaron a un lugar fuera de las miradas curiosas, ambos se desnudaron con premura, no se dieron tiempo a reconocer sus cuerpos, mientras Damian cabalgaba dentro de ella, Cassie se aferraba a la espalda de Damian como una tabla salvavidas. Terminaron jadeando intentando recobrar el oxígeno robado de sus pulmones, satisfechos y confundidos a la vez permitieron que todo el dolor se colapsara transformándolo en deseo y necesidad uno por el otro, desnudos como Eva y Adán en el Edén probando la manzana prohibida. 

Damian salió de Cassie, giro sobre su espalda, la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Ambos acababan de perder su virginidad en el lugar, un pequeño paraíso en medio del infierno. Cassie no quería saber del mundo por un momento, se dejó embriagar del olor del cuerpo de Damian, su abrazo y los besos que depositaba en su cabeza, frente y ojos, murmurando una y otra vez "Estoy contigo, no pasarás por eso sola"

Su destino e extinción estaba cerca, solo un pequeño giro donde nadie lo vería, ni siquiera el Doctor Fate, un juego de cartas con Ases escondidos sería la diferencia entre sobrevivir o la extinción de toda vida no solo en la tierra, si no en el universo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban perdiendo, definitivamente esto estaba siendo un desastre completo. Necesitaban recuperar la amazona, a Diana era la clave de la ecuación, pero cada victoria significaba dos derrotas, cada persona que se unía eran cinco más que perdían. Esto les está llevando más tiempo del esperado, el embarazo de Rose es más notorio, pero ella se niega a dejar la lucha, necesitan de todas las manos, Jason está desesperado con Rose debido a su negativa a permanecer en el jardín a pesar de las nuevas amenazas, los tambores de guerra retumban a cada paso, esto ha dejado de ser más que un ataque mal logrado de Darkside donde él mismo resultó muerto, esto va más allá de su propio planeta, la antivida planea expandirse como un cáncer por el universo, lo que era una resistencia por la sobrevivencia ahora es una guerra.

El grupo está haciendo nuevos planes y tácticas ya que el segundo jardín se ha vuelto una base enemiga, ahora había otros magos víctimas de la ecuación corren más peligro que nunca.

Damian se percata de la inquietud de Hood y las constantes peleas discretas con Ravager, le es obvio que ambos comparten la cama, al igual que él y Cassie, pero Jason no es del tipo posesivo, protector sería una mejor forma de describirlo, pero la metahumana Ravager no es alguien que requiera protección menos de parte de un humano normal; sin embargo ha visto un cambio en la hija de Wilson, suele descansar más de lo normal para un meta que se regenera, por otro lado sus caderas se han vuelto un poco más llenas, suele utilizar una armadura en su estómago y cuando esta de civil usa ropa holgada.

La bilis se agolpa en la garganta de Damian, Cassie y él han estado juntos, no usan protección debido a la escasez de medicamentos y materiales, utilizan otros métodos como el onanismo, los períodos de infertilidad de Cassie. Han sido cuidadosos, pero esos métodos no son infalibles.

Rose ha terminado de discutir con Jason y se retira disgustada, Jason no se menos relajado. Demian se acerca cauteloso - Es tuyo - asegura.

Jason abre los ojos, se sacude incomodo - No se de que hablas.

Damian mira hacia Rose - El embarazo de Rose pronto será evidente para todos. - escucha tragar a Jason - ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

Todo el cuerpo de Jason se tensa - Seis meses y contando - responde derrotado, hace un gesto lacónico para que se muevan del lugar lejos de oídos curiosos - he intentado todo para que Rose permanezca en el jardín, pero es inútil. - Jason suena abrumador, en estos meses lo que le ha quedado de familia, Jason, Cass y Step se han unido más, pero sobre todo Damian ha formado un lazo fraternal hacia Jason, ya no es la falla de su padre, no hay nada dentro del hombre que quede de aquel joven imprudente, emocional, ahora es controlado, Damian nunca se dio cuenta de lo buen estratega que era, capaz de formar un plan en el momento de la nada. Él y Jason son tan parecidos y ahora con la madurez, Jason se ha vuelto una guia para Damian algo en medio entre Bruce y Dick, definitivamente es bueno con los niños y jóvenes, más con carácter difícil y rebelde. 

Ambos se detienen en un claro lo suficientemente lejos para evitar que escuchen, pero cerca para estar al pendiente - Esto no fue planeado, simplemente las precauciones caducaron sin darnos cuenta. Pensamos en las diferentes opciones, pero creo que ninguno tuvo el valor para decir que no a la nueva vida que crece en Rose. - Jason suspira pasando su mano por las negras hebras de su cabello - Ahora temo por los dos. - Damian no puede entender por lo que está pasando su hermano en este momento, pronto será padre en medio de una guerra sin esperanzas, sin embargo. Damian sonríe - ¿Cual es la gracia niño? - pregunta con un tinte de molestia.

Damian sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios - Nada. Solo que en 3 meses seré tío. - Los ojos de Jason se agrandan, lentamente una sonrisa se esboza - Mierda niño, tu si que sabes desarmar a un hombre. - Ambos ríen, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ese sentimiento de unión y fraternidad, luego se abrazan - Más vale que hagas un buen trabajo, con él o ella - amenaza Jason.

-Por supuesto Jason - presume Damian mientras se palmean las espaldas - le enseñare como luchar y posiblemente lo haga mi Robin.

Jason lo toma de los hombros y lo separa abruptamente - Saca eso de tu cabeza. Eres igual que tu jodido padre. - da la advertencia pero no está exactamente enojado, la idea de que su hijo sea un Robin le es por demas desagradable, pero el hecho que Damian quiera tomarlo bajo su manto es un extraño indicativo de un tipo de amor.

Los gritos para la reunión y salida de los luchadores advierten que es hora de partir - Tenemos que.- Damian señala colocando su capucha. Jason asiente - Sí vamos.

El grupo sale en un intento de capturar a Diana, la lucha inicia, el problema no es tan solo la ecuación, sino también un grupo de idiotas criminales que han llegado a un convenio con la antivida, esto una es una batalla es una guerra, superman esta listo en el cielo junto con Canary que ahora es una linterna, Batman y Wonder Woman-Cassie luchan hombro con hombro, en el altercado tal y como en su pesadilla Jason ve a Diana acercándose a Rose, - Nooooo- grita ronco y fuerte corriendo hacia Rose, la herida destinada a Ravage la toma Hood, sin embargo ha logrado rozar con la otra mano a Rose. 

Canary ataca a Diana haciéndola retroceder. - Por que lo hiciste idiota - Rose golpea a Jason, llora. Jason se quita el casco, los amantes se miran, es la despedida - No puedo perderte. Ni a ti, ni ami hijo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te amo Rose - lágrimas se desbordan en los ojos de Jason. -Tienes que hacerlo, no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas. - Rose se abalanza y abraza a Jason, lo besa con pasión, el ultimo beso. -Te amo Idiota.

Jason la toma de los hombros y la retira - Amor tienes que hacerlo, lo siento dentro de mi. No voy a soportarlo más - los ojos de Jason están perdiendo su verde que el pozo le dejo, dejando su azul intenso. Rose sostiene su arma, su visión está nublada, su corazón duele haciendo que su mano tiembla, ello solo cierra los ojos -Rose, no puedo más HAZLO- dispara, la bala atraviesa el cráneo de Jason, la sangre la salpica, el cuerpo de Jason cae.

Batman escucha el balazo, están retrocediendo, ve el cuerpo de Jason caer, -NOOOOOO, POR FAVOR, NOOO JASON.

El arma de Rose cae, no siente la herida en su brazo, Damian mira el cuerpo de Jason tendido en un charco de sangre. Ve algo increíble, el cuerpo de Jason empieza a cobrar vida, pero despierta con un gruñido -Vamos Rose necesitamos salir - la toma de los hombros, la arrastra del brazo mientras el cuerpo de Jason se levanta

-No es posible, le dispare en la cabeza - declara Rose.

Damian la toma, las hordas de la ecuación se acerca tienen que salir.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez en el jardín Damian ayuda a Rose junto con Cassie en secreto, al parecer Rose no ha presentado ningun sintoma de infeccion, pero están preocupados por el bebé y la madre. El trío deciden mantenerlo en silencio.

Cass llega a la tienda donde se encuentran. Ambos se miran en un diálogo silencioso, ella se arroja a Damian, su hermanito menor había muerto. Cass y Jason se habian unido demasiado, ganaron todo un tiempo perdido cuando el Batclan estaba completo. Compartieron momentos, charlas de corazón a corazón que solo otro murciélago entendería. Cass insistió en protegerlo por que era su hermanito meses menor y el protegerla a ella por que era su hermanita, Jason no necesito decirle el embarazo de Rose, ella lo intuyó, Cass no necesito decirle que lo sabía, Jason se dio cuenta, solo simularon que era un secreto a voces entre los dos, ambos se abrazaron esa noche - Feliz. - Cass miro a los ojos a Jason, él miró al cielo -Feliz y preocupado. - eso fue todo. Nunca lo dijeron en voz alta, nunca lo confirmaron realmente. 

Cass abrazo a Damian ella lloró un breve momento y luego solo lo miró colocó su mano en el pecho de Damian donde latia su corazon, asintió y salió.

Damian sale por un momento a dar una caminata para aclarar su mente, se encuentra devastado, ha perdido a su hermano, esta guerra le ha quitado tanto y le duele como nunca pensó que volvería a doler. Damian termina parado junto a una cascada, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado simplemente, ahí, parado. Siente unas manos que lo envuelven, es Cassie quien lo consuela, ambos se abrazan se besan, se pierden en el dolor buscando consuelo en sus cuerpos.

Días pasan la lucha continúa, planes para la contención y llegar a Diana se fraguan, juntan un equipo para empezar a abrir paso hacia su objetivo, Rose se alista a pesar de las protestas de Damian, pero ella no escucha. En la primera batalla, Ravager es brutal y se arriesga demasiado, Batman tiene que interceder durante la pelea casi sale herido de no ser por S

uperman.

Cuando regresan Damian la toma del brazo y la arrastra a un espacio privado -¿Que pasa contigo Rose? me puedes explicar que fue todo eso - ruge siendo todo Batman, siendo todo su padre con la capucha, es casi difícil distinguirlos en actitud

-No necesito niñera, menos que un mocoso venga a mi con un sermón -refuta Rose sacudiendo la mano de Damian, Rose no es una mujer facilmente intimidable, es la jodida Rose Wilson, hija del mismo Slade Wilson.

-Por supuesto Rose, no importa que tu imprudencia que le costó a Jason la vida. - si algo tenía Damian es que sabía usar las palabras correctas para apuñalar, el niño era todo un asesino Al-Ghul cuando así lo deseaba, no necesitaba usar armas, sabia donde golpear.

La cara de Rose se descompuso de inmediato, sintió un hundimiento en su estómago. Mierda dolio - No te atrevas - arremetió con lágrimas contenidas y una expresión de furia, golpeando el pecho de Damian.

-Me atrevo Rose, estás intentando arrebatarme a uno de mis pocos familiares que queda. Mi sobrino Rose- Damian inclinó su cuerpo apuntando a sí mismo golpeando su dedo con fuerza en el pecho para acentuar la pertenencia del bebé como familiar. - Jason me informo lo preocupado que estaba por los dos, prefirió dar su vida a cambio de la tuya y de su hijo, por que los amaba, Rose, eso se hace cuando amas a las personas. Eso hace un padre sus hijos.

Rose se quedó muda, era hija de Deathstroke, Slade Wilson y eso implicaba una relación complicada, pero su padre al final dio la vida por Rose. Las lágrimas corrieron en sus mejillas, instintivamente colocó la mano en su estómago. -Lo siento, realmente lo lamento. - cubrió sus ojos y empezó a sollozar, Jason se sacrifico por ellos, por ambos y ella estaba siendo egoísta -¡Oh Jason! lo lamento tanto - su corazon se rompio, ni siquiera tenía un cuerpo al cual llorar, el cuerpo de su amante pertenecía ahora a la anti-vida.

Damian trago el nudo de su garganta, abrazo a Rose y soltó una respiración temblorosa, una leve sacudida de sus músculos la acompañó - Necesitas retroceder Rose, es momento que lo sepan. Es lo que Jason quería, se lo debes.

Rose fue la primera en romper el abrazo, limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y su expresión cambió a determinación - Es momento.

Damian trago. - Necesitamos hacer pruebas. - un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo, pero como su padre no podía dejar nada a la suerte. Intento escoger las palabras correctas, pero no existe ninguna para decirlo. - Hay riesgo un de que el bebé esté infectado. - vio el rostro de Rose descomponerse de nuevo - pero no hagamos conjeturas hasta estar seguros, Superboy, Canary recientemente lograron recuperar pares de nuestra nave, será necesario realizar la pruebas, tal vez llevarte a la nave nodriza. -Damian ya tenía el plan A y B, tal vez hasta un Z en su cabeza, era tan parecido a Bruce, digno portador del manto, aun mucho mejor que su padre a su edad. Damian había adquirido amabilidad, era capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, eso se lo debía a Dick, todos esos años junto a Grayson su amado hermano, casi padre le enseño como amar. Y hacerlo era una forma de respetar su memoria, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía todos los días. -Un paso a la vez.

Rose asintió, pero no podía sentir un golpe en su estómago, el bebé se movió en sus entrañas inquieto, como si también lo entendiera, instintivamente puso la mano en su vientre. Damian la miró sin decir nada, deseando proteger esa frágil vida. Rose se dio cuenta que algo pasaba con el joven, sus facciones juveniles se suavizaron - ¿Quieres sentirlo? - propuso ella. Damian se quedó perplejo, su rostro se iluminó cuando asintió. Rose pidió su mano y la colocó en su estómago - Debe extrañarlo. A su padre, - la expresión de Rose se volvió tristemente dulce - sabes que Jason solía acostarse en mi estomago y cantarle. Nuestro hijo respondía moviéndose, luego besaba mi estomago y hacia una voz muy estúpida - dijo riendo entre dientes, olisqueando el ambiente ante el recuerdo. 

El bebé se movió, ambos se miraron Damian realmente sorprendido -Lo siento, - soltó una risita tímida - lo siento, realmente está ahí. -¿Decidieron el nombre?

Rose asintió - Después de discutirlo durante días después del cuarto mes, lo decidimos en conjunto. Si es niña recibirá el nombre de nuestras madres.

Damian sacudió la cabeza - Sheila - dijo sorprendido, una vez Jason le contó de su traición, algo que solo compartió con él niño en un arrebato de furia. Cuando Damian cuestiono a Bruce por que lo enterró junto a esa horrible mujer, su padre se vio confundido, cuando Damian le confesó la tracción de la mujer, Bruce se agrio al grado que estuvo tentado a mandar mover toda la tumba de Sheila en secreto lejos de la tumba vacía de Jason. Peron en cambio movio la tumba vacia de Jason al cementerio privado de los Waynes. Eso causó una discusión entre Jason y Bruce. "No podía dejarte a lado de esa mujer, no cuando me entere lo que te hizo, si no podemos darte por vivo legalmente, no dejaré esa tumba en ese lugar" Ese día fue uno de los pocos donde Jason abrazo a Bruce con fuerza, algo increíble sucedió ese día "Gracias papá" murmuró dejando al murciélago atónito, con un nudo en la garganta ante la palabra papá y el abrazo. Ni siquiera Damian le decía papá. "Lo que sea necesario hijo" otro golpe dejó fríos a los chicos Wayne.

Rose parece también saberlo por que su rostro se llenó de horror, instintivamente retrocedió como si hubiera sido electrocutada - Lillian Catherine - Damian se vio aliviado relajando sus músculos - Si es varón antes de tu llegada quería llamarlo Thaddeus Bruce Slade, pero después de tu llegada, dudo usar el nombre de tu padre. 

-Nuestro padre Rose, será un honor a padre le hubiera gustado eso. - ambos sujetaron sus manos. Rose dio un suspiro, creo que es momento de informarles a todos. - decidió ella, Damian apretó sus manos - Hagamos esto como familia, lo haremos juntos.

Rose empezó a reír inconteniblemente, Damian se preocupo -¿Pasa algo, Rose estas bien?

Rose se avanico el rostro con una mano - Creo que si nuestros padres estuvieran vivos morirán de nuevo ante la noticia, Wayne-Wilson,- ella rió de nuevo -, es un vendicion que sea Todd-Willson por que puedo asegurarte que ambos se levantarían de sus tumbas para matarse entre sí.

Oh demonios, era la digna pareja de Jason con ese humor retorcido, pero tenía un punto a favor. -Padre perdónala por que no sabe lo que dice - gimió dramáticamente Damian. Rose abrió la boca sorprendida, Damian fue el primero en reír de la cara de Rose y luego ella lo secundo.

Ambos salieron de al encuentro de los otros, Cassie se les unió y luego Superman, el trío antes de reunirse hablaron en confidencia sobre la situación del bebé de Rose -La cámara de Criogénesis de mi padre -Jon propuso en un instante - Sí el bebé está infectado, podremos conservarlo hasta encontrar la cura. Solo que Rose no debe llegar a término, necesitamos hacerlo antes de que las barreras entre madre he hijo sean rotas. - a Damian el pareció excelente idea.

\- ¿La crio-cámara está diseñada para que un feto de más de siete meses pueda sobrevivir? - apoyando la idea de su amigo Jon, Damian ya está pensando en el equipo para dicha empresa. 

-Por supuesto, si el feto está en perfecta salud podrá desarrollarse hasta su término y en la fortaleza no hay infección, ni siquiera hay vida alguna alrededor. Podemos mantener esto en confidencialidad para muchos. - aseguró Jon

-Necesitamos a Alfred, Harley ha estado haciendo de doctor, todos bajo un estricto equipo de seguridad que tenemos en la nave. - diseño Damian - cuando el bebé nazca requerimos que alguien esté al pendiente. Alfred, madre, podría ser una buena opción y tu activas todas las medidas de seguridad.

-Rápido debe de ser - Cass aparecio detras de ellos, se había escurrido cuando los vio caminar de puntillas, se veían tensos y Cass también estaba al pendiente de su sobrino. Todos se quedaron tensos - Quiero ayudar. Mi sobrino - ella señaló el estómago de Rose.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Cuando te lo dijo Jason? - pregunto Rose, Jason nunca le mencionó haber difundido la noticia a algún alma.

-Nunca hablamos, solo lo supe y Jason sabía que yo sabía.

Damian sonrio y abrio los brazos - Pues bienvenida al equipo tía Cass. - Cass camino alegremente hacia Damian, Rose sonrió aliviada, los brazos de Cass fueron hacia ella en un cálido abrazo, luego se vio rodeada en un abrazo colectivo, se sintió bien. Si todo saldría bien no tenía más personas que perder. Sería madre, demonios, no sabía si lo lograria pero pondría todo su esfuerzo para ser mejor que sus padres, que los padres de Jason y ahora contaba con personas que la apoyaban.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien chicos, antes que todos gracias por leer, el amor que le dan a este trabajo y sus increíbles comentarios que son el motor para seguir con esto.  
> Estoy debatiéndome entre niño o niña me encantaría que brindaran su voto. Puede que sobreviva o no, puede estar infectado o no, eso tendrán que esperar.  
> Al igual que Jason apesto para los nombres, si quieren algún cambio de este en el bebé sean bienvenidos.  
> Como siempre felices lecturas.


	4. Chapter 4

Damian se tomó unos minutos mirando al horizonte en un claro con un hermoso kiosco en el centro. - Fue aquí donde nos casaremos hoy. - Damian sacudió la cabeza junto con sus pensamientos -¿Queee?

Rose sonrió triste -fue anoche, como si él lo hubiera sabido, a pesar de que soy yo quien ve fragmentos del futuro.

**Noche anterior.**

_-¿Que quieres que vea?-Rose buscaba con la mirada algo que fuera importante._

_-Aquí señaló- Jason hermoso Gazebo adornado con flores, obra definitivamente de Ivy en medio del jardín tirándola del brazo._

_-Es lindo, pero poco práctico - señaló confundida Rose sin saber cuál era el punto de Jason, cuando lo buscó lo encontró con una estúpida sonrisa nerviosa._

_-Rose, no quiero esperar más, tal vez no quieras esto pero solo dejame decirte unas palabras. - Rose parpadeo con su ojo Jason la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa, él la tomó de las manos- Rose Wilson, recuerdo cuando te vi, eras como la luz de la luna por la rendija que invadió mis pupilas, con tu cabellera blanca, debo confesar que pese que eras la cosa mas sexy y salvajes que había visto. Mirate solamente eres fuerte, intrépida. Toda una Wilson pero con un corazón enorme. Eres como lluvia en el desierto, ahogaste mis miedos, esto no es una relación de amor a primera vista, me fuiste despertando, te fui queriendo a diario, cuando nevaba soledad en mi corazón, fuiste y eres mi refugio, mi medicina, lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que duele y reconforta a la vez, durante estos años, espero a que seas el ocaso para que isla de tu vientre que me adentra me ato cada vez más a ti. Hay tantas emociones me embriagan que necesito tanta fuerza, deseo que esos instantes no tengan fin. Las palabras no alcanzan para definir lo que me haces sentir Rose Wilson. Lo que quiero decir, es que si tu también lo deseas, tomes mi nombre - Jason se arrodillo y le dio un añillo forjado por el mismo de oro - casate conmigo Rose._

_Rose tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas de sus ojos, una risita se escapo de sus labios y sacudió la cabeza - Si, mil veces, Siiii - Jason resbaló el anillo en el anular de ella, se levantó y la abrazo con fuerza, ambos cerraron el pacto con un beso._

_Alguien dejo escapar un chillido.- Lo siento pero eso fue hermoso - dijo Harley con el maquillaje escurrido._

_Ivy le dio un codazo - Te dije que fueras discreta._

_Rose miró donde Harley e Ivy y luego donde Jason, hizo eso un par de veces - Uh, cariño, le pedí a Ivy que hiciera el gazebo, para que fuera un lugar lindo donde proponerte._

_-Por que no los casamos de una vez - sugirió Harley._

_-Por que tenemos poco tiempo para los preparativos, tenemos que juntar a todos - replicó Ivy._

_-Una preboda y después cuando estén todos hacemos la boda formal - Harley siempre tenia ideas locas._

_-No es mala idea - dijo Jason._

_-¿Estas loco?- declaró Rose._

_-Escucha cariño, hemos vivido estos años como algo más allá, del noviazgo. Siempre serás mi novia, mi amante, mi todo, solo que no quiero posponer esto una misión más, mañana si todo sale bien les informaremos a quienes estén y podemos casarnos aquí, con quienes estén, tal vez Jim puedan entregarte, Cass y Step ser la madrina, Damian ser nuestro padrino, es bueno con las palabras cuando se lo propone, no aseguro mucha emotividad de su parte._

-Me hubiera gustado ser el padrino - murmuró Damian, giró y tomó a Rose por las manos -, para mi ya eres parte de la familia, eres la esposa de mi hermano.

-Rose familia mucho antes - dijo Cass.

-Gracias - respondió Rose con el corazón roto.

**Un mes dos semanas después.**

Superman-Jon y Rose salen en secreto, afortunadamente Alfred y Talia pudieron llegar a salvo a la fortaleza en el polo norte. El embarazo de Rose ya es notable y tanto Cass como Damian la han convencido que deje de luchar para proteger al bebé que crece en su vientre.

Jon empieza a activar los mecanismos autónomos de la fortaleza -Rose es necesario que te recuestes aquí- es un tipo de escáner te tecnología Kryptoniana, un diseño que Batman copio para la cueva, por lo tanto Alfred no es ajeno a esa tecnología. 

Alfred y Jon escanean el cuerpo de Rose, Alfred quiere llorar cuando ve al bebé, su primer bisnieto, el corazón se le parte al recordar que Jason ya no esta con ellos- Señora Wilson 

-Todd o solo Rose - corrige a Alfred, una noche anterior en la intimidad 

-Señora Todd, ¿le gustaría saber el sexo su bebé?- pregunta con una sonrisa casi acuosa a Rose.

-Por favor señor Alfred- confirma con los ojos rasados de lágrimas. 

-Es una niña - le anuncia Alfred, su sonrisa cae.

-¿Es eso lo que pienso que es? - Talia pregunta con una mano en la espada, Step se pone a lado de Rose, lista para proteger en caso que tenga que hacerlo, tampoco quita la vista del monitor. 

-¿Pueden decirme que sucede? - gruñe Rose nerviosa.

Alfred traga, pero guarda la compostura - De alguna forma mi querida niña, tu bebé parece estar nadando en un líquido oscuro, en vez de líquido amniótico. 

Tanto Jon, Step como Rose sospechan que de alguna forma la infección que nunca la invadió se encapsuló en su vientre y puede querer atacar a su hijo. La preocupación está sobre Talia, es una mujer práctica y sin entrañas, pero Rose es Ravager, la hija de Deathstroke, una Wilson y luchará hasta el último aliento por su bebé, lo único que le ha quedado de Jason, su amado esposo.

-Tenemos que sacarlo de ti y destruirlo - Talia ya esta desenfundando su espada, pero Jon toma su mano obligándola a volver a enfundar la espada. 

-Nadie destruirá a nadie, si el bebé está infectado lo pondremos en una de las cámaras de hipersueño y cuando tengamos la cura, entonces haremos lo que este en nuestras manos para salvarlo. 

**En el jardín ese mismo día.**

El grupo analizaba las posibilidades, tenian villanos aprovechándose de la situaciones, nuevas amenazas, la captura de Diana estaba lejos, la única esperanza es el avance que tuvieran en Cyborg. 

-Creo que si organizamos un ataque por... Oh diablos necesito - Cassie se quedo pálida, antes de salir corriendo. 

\- Voy solo a ver - Damian se en camino a la salida.

-Sí chico ve - contestó Constantine entrecerrando los ojos, lo jóvenes no eran lo que se llamaría discretos en sus demostraciones de afecto, eran jóvenes y hormonales. 

Cuando Damian encontró a Cassie ella estaba recargada en un árbol en un lugar lejos de los curiosos, la pobre chica vomitaba las tripas. - ¿Cassie?

-No te acerques - ella se incorporó limpiando su boca. -, creo que algo me enfermo. Tal vez algo que comí. 

Ella no lo sabía pero algo estaba gestándose dentro de su vientre.


End file.
